


embers.

by selenomancy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: No this is not a ship fic, Other, brief mention of gore/wounds., drabble about how the wol might deal with what happens in the ghimlyt dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenomancy/pseuds/selenomancy
Summary: the warrior of light must face endless trials that test their spirit -- but even then, the exalted may break.





	embers.

if not for _her_ , would they still stand?

 

the heat fills their heart, their palms, fingertips outstretched as spells spoken in ancient tongues and prayers to the twelve for safety are murmured, though they swear they are beholden to none. the fires that surround them burn _brighter_ , though they cannot tell if they truly do, or if it’s an illusion. they pray for salvation in the midst of battle, pray for a swift end to the carnage which lies before them. they pray for an _answer_.

 

_the gods do not listen, little warrior._

 

when the spear runs them through, the pain which follows is white hot: it _sears_ with blood at the mouth, spraying out — but it is mended, and by Her blessing, they _live_. by Her blessing, the wound is gone, and their enemy no longer stands.

 

_by Her blessing, they live to die again._

 

it is this godforsaken game they play, that this monstrosity calls the _hunt_ . he likens the warrior to a common beast, to be pulled by a leash and led astray from their light-blessed path. _zenos_ — the name is like a foul poison, echoing in their nightmares when they shudder awake in cold - sweat, and his image haunting the edges of their vision in the waking hours.

 

the cries of those who fall are  _indiscernible_ — which may be friend or foe are to remain unknown. to drown out the din of death and destruction seems nigh impossible — it rings louder than their own blood rushing through their ears. the dark is only illuminated by unholy flames and explosions rocking the very ground beneath their feet, and in its _brightest_ moments do the mangled corpses shine beneath it all.

 

\--

 

sparks drift about the air, steel meets steel, and spells are carried on the winds. to watch the warrior fight is both _beautiful_ and _terrifying_ in its own right — they stand, face turned heavens - ward and only alone do they break. only alone do they shed tears and feel their heart _shatter_.

 

only alone can they truly _mourn_ , surrounded by the sorrows of war, and the far off requiems written for heroes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m tired and nervous ajfksn this is my Very First drabble i’ve published u__u i hope y’all like it!


End file.
